Rebirth of the Bloody Angel
by ShippudenKarin
Summary: Setsuna was a normal child growing up with the exeption he looked like girl until he left Runkon to join the Soul Reaper Academy. Setsuna joined squad 6 only days after entering... what will byakuya kuchiki the captain have in store for him.
1. New Chance

_**I died once but was reincarnated. People thought I was once the most beautiful woman in the Soul Society…. Seiren Tenju. My name is Setsuna Tenju and people were right I was once Seiren now I live put my life as a boy named Setsuna. Here is my story.**_

"Today is the I start the Academy" Setsuna (Seiren) said to himself "oh joy I can't wait"

Setsuna (Seiren) walked in late and the teacher got mad "Young man who are?" the teacher asked

Setsuna (Seiren) gave the teacher a pissed looked "The name is Tenju Setsuna Tenju"

"Please sit then Mr. Tenju," the teacher said "Now I will tell you your expectations for your next six years."

A few hours later a bell rang for lunch Setsuna sat alone under a tree until 2 noble kids came up to him " So you're the infamous "Setsuna of the blood" one noble said

"Oh great now the Runkon rumor has spread here now" Setsuna proclaimed "Shit now im screwed I was hoping to have a good rep here well best be off later"

"Wait we want to see if it's true or not," the other noble said "Will you be our 3rd partner in Kendo class next class?"

Setsuna looked back at them "Yeah sure I guess" he agreed and walked away "Well you guys coming?" and the 2 nobles followed

"By the way I'm Ryo and that's Takashi"

"Pleasure to make your partnership"

All three of them ended up in class 10 minutes early Setsuna knew the Instructor Daisuke Kishitani "well if it isn't Setsuna"

"Hey Daisuke," Setsuna said "what's up?"

"Nothing really I never expected you to be here though." Daisuke laughed "I thought you hated fighting?"

"I do." Setsuna yelled "I mean I wanna help people and something called me here to join the academy anyway."

"Still superstitious? Daisuke laughed "You never change do ya kid."

"You know Daisuke Kishitani?" Ryo asked

"Yeah," Setsuna answered "we knew each other back in Runkon he helped me when I was a kid."

"Cool" Takashi said

The bell rang for class to being. Everyone to up a Kendo sword for training "You will get in groups of three," Daisuke said "each group will go three on three. My reasons for this I want to see your skill."

Groups 1 and 2 were called first "Come on boys you wanna see my skill then show me yours," Setsuna said walking to the training area "let me take you on naives"

Group 2's middle guy charged at Setsuna "Setsuna look out" Takashi yelled

"Block him" Ryo screamed

Setsuna smiled, lifted up his sword, and hit the guy in one blow "whose next?" Setsuna Laughed. The two other guys then charged toward Setsuna and he did them out in one blow "Pathetic… You call yourselves nobles of Seireitei."

Setsuna then collapsed. Ryo, Daisuke, and Takashi rushed to his side "Setsuna you ok? You ok?' Daisuke asked. No response.

Takashi felt a pulse "He's still alive."

The next day Setsuna woke up in the squad four infirmary "Good you're awake" a woman said "how do you feel?"

Setsuna looked at the woman "You the squad 4 captain…." He paused

"Yes I am… my name is Retsu Unohana." The woman said and smiled "Get dressed you have people who want to me you."

Setsuna noticed the black clothes laid out for him "Thank you." He said

Captain Unohana smiled "Minako Ukitake claimed to know and choose your clothes."

Setsuna got dressed and followed Captain Unohana "Where are you taking me?"

"You will see soon enough." Unohana the stopped at a door that had the squad 1 symbol on it "Head Captain I have brought Setsuna Tenjo upon your orders. Setsuna"

Setsuna walked into and bowed "So you're the infamous Setsuna of the blood we've been hearing about….. You're famous among Squad 11."

"Oh," Setsuna said "is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"We would like to offer you a position among the court guard squads" Squad 2 captain Soifon said

"Which squad?" Setsuna asked

"The position would be 3rd seat of squad 6." Captain Ukitake answered

Setsuna knew who the squad 6 captain was and turned to face him and bowed "Can I please have time to think this thru?" Setsuna asked "Please lord Byakuya?"

Everyone was stunned "How do you know Captain Kuchiki's first name?" Squad 8 Captain Shunsui Kyoraku asked

"I was raised by someone who is a servant at the Kuchiki manor, and then I was taken by Daisuke Kishitani to the Runkongai." Setsuna answered "now if you please I would like to return to my dorm and rest alot has happen for me."

"Captain Kuchiki would you mind walking Setsuna back just in case he collapses again?" Unohana asked

Byakuya and Setsuna left the meeting hall. Setsuna followed behind Byakuya quietly. "You're very quiet Tenju." Byakuya said "I assumed you'd be planning on fighting me like the rumors say."

Setsuna blushes "N-no," he stammered "I don't like fighting at all its cruel."

"You used to fight in Runkon."

"That was to protect myself." Setsuna said looking down "People have tried accosting me and or raping me. It was mostly men who tried to because I look like a girl so I'm leery about being around me and when I am I show no emotion."

Byakuya turned to face Setsuna. When he did a gush of cherry blossoms engulfed them "Ill protect you Setsuna just as long as you will let me." Byakuya said and kissed him.


	2. Decision Made

It had been 2 days since Byakuya had kissed Setsuna. Setsuna shook his head "No Captain Kuchiki could never love," he said to himself "I mean he's a guy so it's impossible."

_**Flashback**_

"I'll protect you Setsuna just as long as you will let me." Byakuya said and kissed him.

_**Flashback**_

"I CANT TAKE THIS," Setsuna yelled in his dorm "I have to get out of here."

Setsuna got dressed and stormed out of his room. As he walked to the entrance to leave he was stopped by Ryo and Takashi "Hey Setsuna what's up?" Ryo asked

Setsuna turned to look at them "Nothing just going to train on my own." He said

"You haven't been in class for a while what's up?" Takashi asked

"Squad 6 offered me a position as 3rd seat." Setsuna answered "and it's got me all riled up."

"Ok," both Ryo and Takashi said "go clear your head later."

Setsuna made his way to a grassy area in Runkon. "The real me time to come out" he said and pulled his hair into a pink ribbon, put on a song on and began to sing and dance "In the summer night. When the moon shines bright."

What Setsuna was unaware was that Squad 9 3rd seat Reilin Himemeya was watching him "oh wow he's good sound like Seiren but like a dude." She said "so graceful, so beautiful."

Setsuna started to release massive amounts of spirit energy and floating in midair "feel so free," Setsuna said "no one could ruin this."

Reilin came out of hiding "Hey" she yelled and Setsuna fell "oh my gosh I'm sorry."

"WHO ARE YOU?" Setsuna yelled "why have you ruined my peace?"

"Ok that's no way to talk to a noble" Reilin answered "and second I was just passing by and saw you….. You remind me of my twin sister."

Setsuna then noticed who she was and bowed "I'm sorry Lady Himemeya." Setsuna said "please forgive me?"

Reilin helped up Setsuna "Its ok," Reilin laughed "you didn't know."

Setsuna looked up at Reilin "You don't have to be nice to me" Setsuna cried

"Being nice is a thing I have….. Now my sister would have probably smack you then hugged you."

"Um just a question?"

"Yes?"

"Who was your sister?"

"Her name was Seiren Tenju 3rd seat of squad 6 before she died."

"What's was she like?"

"She was many things to people but to Byakuya she was his fiancée."

"They were meant to be married?"

"Yes until that day."

_**Flashback**_

"I'm going and you aren't stopping me Rei." Said a girl with long brown hair tied in a pink ribbon. "Let this be my last mission as a single woman before I become Lady Seiren Kuchiki."

"Ren please let someone also do the mission tomorrow is your wedding." Reilin said

"I'll be fine sis don't worry." Seiren said and left

_**Flashback over**_

"You know Byakuya wouldn't choose just anyone to take Seiren's place." Reilin said "you obviously have something that other people don't have."

"Like what?" Setsuna laughed "Monster strength."

"No character." Reilin said "I know you'll make a good decision."

The next day Setsuna thought a lot about what Reilin said. He tossed and turned in his bed waiting for dawn to come. "I guess I should tell him soon." He said to himself getting up, changing clothes, and rushing over to the squad 6 barracks "I hope he is there."

Setsuna then ran into the squad 6 Lt. Shirogane "Excuse me miss who are you here for?" Shirogane asked

Setsuna looked at him in utter disgust "I'm a boy and I'm here to see Captain Kuchiki." He said

Shirogane led Setsuna to the Byakuya's office "He's in a meeting but he'll be back soon enough."

Setsuna smile "Thanks," he said "I look forward to serving under you."

Setsuna waited a few hours for Byakuya to return. He notices Setsuna sitting on the coach in the office "I never expected you to be hear this earlier," Byakuya said "don't you have class today?"

"Yes," Setsuna answered "But I felt this was more important."

"You coming to see me?'

"No….. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki I will be your subordinate."

Byakuya was pleased but did not show it. He then walked toward Setsuna "I'm please with your decision." Byakuya said

"There was one more thing."

"Yes."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you."

"You say that like you mean it. You don't mean it do you?"

"Well that depends do you believe it?"

"Well…."

"Good, now go to class."


	3. Life's Treasure

It had been 2 weeks since Setsuna joined Squad 6. He was enjoying himself very well. Lt. Shirogane was a great mentor and Captain Kuchiki was a great help at most times. "Your getting pretty good about handling you spirit energy." Shirogane complimented Setsuna "I heard when you sing bean of light come out of you."

"Something like that." Sestsuna laughed "Well I best be of I have lots of thing s to study for Lt."

As Setsuna was leaveing to go, back to his room he bumped into the captain and fell down "usually you're so graceful." Byakuya said "would you mind coming to my room later?"

"Um ok." Setsuna said "ill be by later if I have time because im super busy."

"Very well then I guess…. But this is an order." Byakuya said "I will wait till then."

Setsuna was blushing madly "Oh my gosh I've been ordered to him room tonight," he thought to himself "what could he want, oh well I must study for my exams."

Later that day Setsuna showed up at Byakuya's room and knocked no answer "He must be gone. Ill check back later." He said and when he turned around Byakuya was there." C-captain,"

Byakuya looked down at Setsuna "You're here, good." Byakuya said and took Setsuna into his room and closed the door behind them "Have you thought about the time I kissed you?"

"Huh?"

"The kiss."

"Oh. No to be honest." Setsuna looked down "I haven't thought of because I felt like you were just messing with me."

Byakuya then came up behind Setsuna and wrapped his arms around him "I wasn't messing with you I do like you." Byakuya said. Setsuna turned to look at him "I will take you if you let me."

Setsuna looked up at Byakuya "Yes," Setsuna cried "yes."

Byakuya leaned in and kissed Setsuna. Setsuna wrapped his arms around. Byakuya moved his hand down to grab Setsuna's butt, Setsuna jump but smiled. "I want to see your body." Byakuya said

Setsuna blushed and nodded. He slowly started to undress. "I don't like my body its looks and is frail like girls." He said and dropped his yukata to the floor.

Byakuya stroked the soft skin "Soft, beautiful, and sad" he said. Setsuna looked at him "and it seems it's already ready full of life."

Setsuna blushed and cover his dick "Oh no," he thought "I wasn't expecting it to do this."

Byakuya kissed Sestuna's neck and move his hands and stroked the dick "So cute, I want to take it in," Byakuya said "I want to take you in."

Setsuna pushed himself away from Byakuya, into a wall and feel to the floor. "Should we even be doing this?" he asked Byakuya "It feels so wrong."

Byakuya stepped toward Setsuna "It's ok." He assured him

"No it's not." Setsuna cried. He jump and wrapped his arms around Byakuya waist crying "I'm scared. I must seem pathetic right now."

"No," Byakuya said "just take steps."

Sestina moved his hand delicately down Byakuya's body until he came across Byakuya's dick. Sestsuna looked at it and hesentaly put his lips on it "It's so big," Setsuna thought to himself "Well I guess that is to be expected from such a strong man."

"I thought I was the dominant one?"

Sestuna looked at Byakuya "Ok." Setsuna said quietly

Byakuya carefully picked up Setsuna and lay him on the bedding "You're so obedient." Byakuya said

"Well I am the one who will receive from you captain." Sestuna said softly and smiled

"You smile yet you know something its going to penetrate you."

"I smile because I know it is something that will change my life."

Byakuya then started to kiss Setsuna body. "It's soft like a rose petal." Byakuya said. Setsuna blushes. Byakuya moved down more until he came across Setsuna dick and began to suck on it.

"B-Byakuya," Sestsuna moaned "it….. It..."

"Say it…"

"Its feels good."

"That's good," Byakuya said. He then spread Setsuna legs, rubbed his dick around the entrance, and thrust it in.

Setsuna couldn't help but let out a loud moan, clenched the sheets, and hid his face "I'm sorry if I feel tight on the inside." He said

"No," Byakuya said and kissed Setsuna "It feels good."

Byakuya thrusted and Setsuna moaned. Setsuna wrapped his leg around Byakuya's waist as he thrusted. Each time Byakuya thrusted Sestuna let out a little moan which Byakuya found cute but didn't tell. Setsuna never once let go of Byakuya during that whole time. They kissed and held each other close. Setsuna love being with Byakuya during this. It made him feel like there was a purpose for him.

Setsuna lay in Byakuya's arms "Byakuya?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes anything, we just did do it didn't we."

"The real reason I joined the academy was because a woman told me to and I would find the one I meant to be with."

"A woman?"

"Yes. She was beautiful, she had long brown hair, wore a pink kimono, and her eyes were a red color like blood."

"What else did she tell you?"

"She said I would find my Life's Treasure here and who I once was."


	4. Angel Reborn

It had been 3 days since Byakuya and Setsuna had made love to each other and Byakuya was spaceing out. He couldn't stop thinking about what Setsuna had said to him

_**Flashback**_

"She said I would find my Life's Treasure here and who I once was."

"Really?"

"Yes. Something about my past life."

"Past life huh?"

_**Flashback over**_

Everyone noticed Byakuya wasn't himself "Captain Kuchiki," Gin Ichimaru of squad 3 said "Are you ok?"

Byakuya gave him a stoic look "Im fine." He answered "I just have something on my mind "Is it possible for a soul reaper who died to be reborn into a new body with a different gender?"

"In theory yes," Mayuri Kurotsuchi Captain of squad 12 answered " but no cases have been found of it."

"You know Minako was going on about something like this." Captain Ukitake said

"what was she rambleing about?" Captain Kyoraku asked

"Something about people who come back to this world as someone else and possibly a different gender. Also the person would come back if they have something unsettled with the people who if they were murdered." Ukitake answered

"But the question is who do we know that would be reborn and take a vnegence on someone who was murdered?" Gin asked

Then all the captain heard a noise up in the rafter and looked to see Reilin. "Reilin get down here." Squad 9 Kaname Tosen said

Reilin jumped down "Im sorry uncle Kaname." She apologize "But there is one person I know of who was murdered the day before her wedding, was brought back a week later half dead, and died in the arms of the man she loved dearly."

"You don't mean…." Ukitake said "Seiren."

"Possibly," Reilin started "But also remember it is Minako's zanpakto that has the power to make someone be reborn into a new body whether it's a male or female body. Byakuya why do you wonder such stuff?"

"No reason." Byakuya said. After the metting Reilin followed Byakuya "Why are you following me?"

"I know what you do did the other night." Reilin stated "Don't worry I wont tell anyone of it until you want people to know who you think he is."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Byakuya denied

"You two had sex and you also think Setsuna is Seiren." Reilin said bluntly "Frankly think Setsuna is Seiren. The other day when I first met him he sang at a tone just like my sister and danced like more or less but it was Seiren's spirit."

"Free like a rose." Byakuya said "more over Sestuna is very much like Seiren a big heart full of strength, hope, and love."


End file.
